The Adventures of Damian Vortex
by ZePrlpleScraggeez
Summary: An arcane archer has been separated from his friends and he is stranded on an unknown island and has to find a way off and survive at the same time
1. Chapter 1

A man dressed in full body armor with the royal symbol across his chest walked into a pub late at night. Asked the bartender for some mead and where he could find the arcane archer who went by Vortex. He pointed to a lone table where he saw a man wearing long sleeved blue leather armor and black pants. He looks down and says " Are these the only shots you take now Vortex, or should I call you Damian."

The man looked up at the guy who spoke and said "I see you still know how to get under my skin Bamph. How are you doing brother?" said Damian.

"I came looking for you, Darius and the others are worried about you." said Bamph worriedly.

"There isn't anything you need me for anyways not after what happened." Damian replied.

"Forget about it now come on Phoenix, Roman, and Jericho need us to come with them for a trip to the sword coast isles, there seems to be trouble and it's up to us to stop it." the brother said about ready to hit Damian over the head with a mug.

"Alright" Damian replied. "Lets go."

As they left the tavern, three sets of eyes watched as the brothers walked out of the door.

"Are you sure this is the one the Sacred One desires?" said one of the goons. "Yes now come on we must make sure that our plan goes perfectly.

By the time they got to the docks, several figures were waiting for them. One of them spoke up, "It's good to see you again Damian" Said the pirate, "It's been way too long.

"You are right about that Roman, how have you four been? Keeping Cord and Jericho out of trouble are we?"

The woman spoke up "Yes and I see you somehow haven't gotten yourself killed."

"Phoenix" said Damian, "You haven't changed one bit." he said with a cheesy grin on his face, making the woman red with anger. After Phoenix was done simmering down, the group made their way aboard the ship to set sail across to their destination unaware of the three shadowy figures watched them from afar as they set off to put their master's plan into action.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the ship sailed across the rough seas, Damian wandered the mighty sea vessel still amazed on the size and durability of the ship it self. He then felt a strange feeling as if something was going to happen, but he just shrugged it off thinking that he wasn't used to being on a boat again. Later on in the mess hall as they were eating, Damian felt the same feeling he had earlier.

Cord spoke up "Damian, is something wrong?"

"I've just been having these weird feelings." he replied. "It's happened every since I left the tavern and got here."

"Maybe your just not used to being around Phoenix again." laughed Jericho "I mean you used to have a thing for her."

"Oh shut up Jericho." said Damian with a stern look.

Roman jumped in "Okay now, let's just go back to eating and relax."

As soon as Roman got done speaking, the ship shook vigorously and everyone grabbed onto something till things started to settle down. The group then made their way upstairs to find 5 Cambions standing on deck glaring them down.

"What are these creatures doing on the boat?" said Roman confused.

"I don't know, but I don't think they are here for a cruise." replied Phoenix.

Then two of the Cambions took off flying right towards Damian. He then took out his Bow Blade and sliced a wing off of one of the cambions while the second one grabbed him and took him up into the storm clouds. While that was going on Bamph charged the other three with a shield bash and managed to knock one onto the floorboards, and with the other two taking to the skies. Phoenix then got out her whips and wrapped it around the ankle of one of the Cambions and they started to dragged her into the air.

Roman and Jericho started to slice at the Cambions . Cord was busy flooding them with his hydro hammer. Damian was struggling trying shake the satanic angels off of his back while he was high above the raging sea.

Damian managed to get the arm that didn't have his bow and take out his pistol and blast the Cambion right the face stunning him. As the cambion was struck by the magic bullet, 4 beams of purple light left as well and struck the others that were aboard. Damian tried to use his magic to fly away, he was struck by a fire ray from one the Cambions and fell into the water below. The Cambions then flew away from the ship having complete their task. As the creatures from the underworld departed, Phoenix and the others looked over the side in fear and shock as they tried calling to him but there was no sign of him anywhere….


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

The sun shined down over an island, as the waves crashed against the sand. A woman was walking along the shoreline looking at the vast body of water admiring the beautiful day. Just a little up the coast she saw what looked to be a human lying on the beach. The woman rushed over to the body to find that it was a man who had been badly burned and unconscious.

"Sir are you okay?" she asked shaking the body. "Sir?"

The man cough several times before coming to. Once he did he stared up at the woman caring for him. He then sat up freaking out.

"What happened? Where's the ship, where are my friends?" He said.

"Relax you have been unconscious and you are badly burned" The woman said to him

"Where is everyone? Where is the ship?" The man said panicky.

"What are you talking about?" the woman replied. "There hasn't been a ship near here in days."

The man looked around, he knew that he was far from his friends and had no idea how he ended up on the island. He checked his equipment to make sure that his bow and pistols and pack were still on his person.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Eliza Trueson, who might you be?" She said.

"Damian Vortex, where am I?"

"You are on Serene Atoll island." Eliza told him. "How did you end up here?"

"My friends and I were on our ship, when three Cambions showed up and tried to kill us. Everything was going well until I freed myself from one of them, then the last thing I remember was getting hit by a fire ray." Damian said as he held his head in pain.

"Let me take you to my village, there you can be healed by one of my friends." Eliza told him. "It is right up the coast."

The two arrived at the beach village where stood several stone buildings, and huts. They arrived at what seemed like a medical center for the village.

As they walked into the hutt, a man was busying mixing different colored liquids into a bowl. Eliza had set Damian up on the table in the room and walked over to the man.

"Kelkur, I need you to heal my friend." She said to the man.

"How come everytime I'm about to do something extravagant, you come in here interrupting me?" The elvish man said. "Let me take a look at him."

The man walked over to Damian and introduced himself as Damian was busying trying not to moan in pain.

"Klekur Medicus is the name and potions are my game." The man said. "You look like you just got back from a volcano or something."

He quickly examined him and walked back to his cabinets and grabbed a vial of purple liquid and walked back to Damian who had a confused look on his face.

"Drink this and you should be good as new."

Klekur hand the glass to Damian. Damian examined it wondering if he should trust a complete stranger that he just met, but he wanted to get better. He then downed the vial in one go and set it back on the table.

Just then Eliza and Klekur saw Damian levitate into the air with a purple glow surrounding him.

"What's happening?!" Said Damian nervously.

As that was going on you saw Damians' burns get better and he then appeared brand new to Eliza and Klekur.

"Thank you." Damian said in awe of what just happened.

Eliza then turned to him and asked "Ready to go? We have much more to show you."

"Alright, let's go." said Klekur.

Damian and Eliza both looked at each other puzzled and then Klekur spoke up.

"What, it's not everyday a random burnt stranger shows up on the island."

They all then got up and walked out of the tent to show Damian what else the village had to offer.


End file.
